A Dancing Love
by lika-chi
Summary: What happens when a girl loses all confidence in the one thing she loves the most? Something magically happens to that same girl which changes her life forever. Gundam SEED and CCS crossover. LK and SS.. real summary inside. Too long for here..
1. How it changed life forever

**HEY! I'm back with another fanfiction. This time it's a crossover of Gundam SEED and Cardcaptors Sakura. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer – **I so own Gundam SEED and Cardcaptors Sakura. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! people stare at Lika OK FINE! I don't own it. Clamp owns Cardcaptors Sakura and Bandai owns Gundam SEED. But one day, it will all be MINE! someone throws rock at Lika

**Title – **A Dancing Love

**Plot - **Lacus was an excellent ballet dancer. But when she 'failed' one of her ballet exams, it all changed. She never danced like she did ever again. She lost all confidence in dancing. She stopped doing one of her most favourite things in the world for good. When she saw got a ticket to watch a ballet concert, a year later, she went to see what it would be like. After watching the concert, she started to gain some of that confidence that she lost a year ago. The school that she saw was called, 'A Dancing Heart'. She went to join in that school and met a group of dancers.

**Rating – **Umm. I'm not really sure right now. Lolz. There's going to be swearing so uh M? lolz. But this chapters doesn't have any.. yet. XD But I'll make this T for now. XD

**Well, my second fanfiction on this account. Lolz. XD I'm pretty proud of this fanfiction. I think it's my best one yet. XD WAH! lolz**

Lacus, a pinked hair girl with light blue eyes, walked around the theatre door, wondering what to do. Lacus was an 18 year old year that was pretty tall for her age. She had a fit body. Her hair was halfway down her back.

"Should I go in?"

Lacus stared at the door to Room 3. If she went inside, she would be watching the most wonderful thing in the world to her.

"No! I stopped for good."

Lacus decided to not go but something in her mind was telling her to go. So Lacus went inside to watch the show.

Inside she found her seat. It was in row 10, seat 18. It was a pretty close seat. In a few minutes, the lights went off and classical music started playing. Lacus didn't blink a blink while watching the show. She was so moved by it. She was so overjoyed by how the people were performing.

When the show was over, Lacus quickly went backstage to find some of the performers. When she entered the 'performers' rooms', she bumped in her friend, Sakura.

Sakura was a girl with auburn hair that was a little pasted her shoulders. She has emerald eyes too. She also had a fit body.

"Oh my god! You came! I can't believe it, but then again, I gave you the ticket. You had to come. So did you like the show?"

Lacus looked at how happy her friend was at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Yea. I'm just looking for some of the performers."

Sakura looked at her with a very puzzled face.

"Why? I thought you stopped and didn't want anything to do with 'this' anymore!" Sakura eyed Lacus closely.

"Well, because…"

Sakura couldn't believe it, "Oh my god! No way! Don't tell me that you're thinking of dancing again?" Sakura yelled the last sentence really loudly.

Lacus quickly covered her mouth with her hand, "Shh! Keep it down, will you?"

Lacus released her hand, sighing. "I'm not sure if I should start again. Letting go dance was a decision I made for good."

Lacus leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor.

"But watching you all dance, makes me want to again. It feels so empty inside me without dancing."

Lacus had her knees close to her body and her head in between her knees. She closed her eyes and all memories of her old classes came back to her.

**Flashback**

"Excellent job, Lacus. I believe that you'll pass the exam easily." Her teacher told her.

That day, Lacus happily went home. But she found her parents having another fight. Lacus walked into the living room seeing them both ready to throw a punch at each other. Without any warning, she heard her dad say the most horrible words.

"That's it, I want a divorce!"

Lacus looked at her parents, "What! No! You can't!"

Her dad walked up to her, "Shut up!" and slapped her hard across the face.

Lacus fell to the floor. She got up looking shocked at her father and put her hand over her cheek, where  
he slapped her.

"Are you out of your mind, slapping her like that. She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Lacus' mother ran over to her to see if she was ok.

"You know, I've wanted to do that for so long now." Lacus' father spoke up.

Lacus stared at her father, like he was a mad man.

"I've waited so long to slap her like that. She's not even my daughter! Why can't I do that?" Her father yelled out in totally angry.

Lacus looked at father, even more shocked and confused.

"What did you say?" Lacus whispered.

"You heard me. You're not my daughter. I'm not your father! I've wanted to slap you for the longest time." Her father started laughing like crazy.

"OUT! NOW! I don't want you to come back here again! I don't want anymore of this! A divorce is what you will get too!" Lacus' mother yelled at him.

Her 'father' looked at the two females and laughed like a mania. He left the house, slamming the door shut.

Lacus started to cry on her mother.

"Mom, what did dad mean when he said, I wasn't his daughter?" Lacus looked up at her mom.

"I can't tell you, Lacus."

"Why?" Lacus yelled.

"It's not the right time to tell you yet." Her mother sighed and got up.

Lacus ran upstairs to her room to cry herself asleep that night. She didn't know what was happening and why her dad was like that. She had to figure out why he was like this.

The next morning, Lacus woke up unexpectedly early. She decided to take a shower before school, since last night she didn't take one. She grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and memories of last night came wandering back into her mind.

'This can't be really happening, can it?' Lacus thought.

By the time Lacus was done getting ready, it was 8am. She had half an hour before school started. She would be walking today since her mom needed the car. School was that far away either from their house.

Lacus ate breakfast quickly and left the house with her schoolbag. Lacus got out her mp3 and turned it on. It was 'Climbing the Walls' by the Backstreet Boys. She started dancing to the music. She didn't notice that a car was heading straight towards her when she was crossing the street. The car did see Lacus crossing, but didn't make any attempt to stop the car. The car started to speed up and headed straight for Lacus. Lacus opened her eyes to see where she was going, but before she could jump out of the way of the car, the car crashed into her. Once the car made an impact to Lacus, it stopped and the driver lowered the window to look at Lacus, Lacus could see that it was her, father!

"Dad! How could you?" Lacus looked straight at her dad as she was starting to lose consciousness.

Lacus didn't start bleeding or anything but she had hurt her foot really badly. She managed to land on the floor, when the car hit her, thanks to her gymnastics skills. She landed on her foot badly though. But even though most of her body wasn't hit, the car had hit her foot, when she jumped out of the car's way.

Her dad didn't say anything to her or even tried to help. He just drove away, laughing like a manic.

Lacus was left there by herself with no one around.

A few hours later, Lacus woke up to voices around her.

"Doctor, how's my daughter? Is she going to be ok?" Lacus recognized the voice as her mother's.

"Yes. Your daughter is fine. It's just that her foot was hurt badly. We think that it won't heal for a couple of months."

Upon hearing this, Lacus jolted up from the bed and stared at the doctor.

"You can't be serious! My exam for ballet is next month! I can't miss it! If I do, it's all over. I won't be able to get into the Royal Ballet Academy. Isn't there a way for my foot to heal faster?" Lacus spoke really fast and loudly to the doctor.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Clyne, but you won't be able to dance for a few months. You won't even be able to walk." The doctor sighed.

"This can't be happening." Lacus whispered, before fainting.

A few days later, Lacus had learn that after the car hit her foot, she landed on it badly too. This caused more damage to her foot. Her bone had move from its original place. Lacus also told her mom about how this happened to her. She told her mother it was her dad. Her mom didn't look too surprised about this either.

Her mom still didn't tell her why her father wasn't her 'real' father either.

Lacus was getting more and more depressed. She couldn't do her ballet exam anymore.

"You can try again next year." Her mom comforted her.

Lacus knew she could try again next year, but it wouldn't be the same. The RBA only picked a certain number of people by their ages. They pick more people at age 17. Next year, she would be 18 and her chances wouldn't be as big.

'Plus, if I stop dancing now, I won't be able to catch up.' Lacus thought sadly.

Her friends had come and visit her, during her stay at the hospital. Her ballet teacher also heard about her and came and visited her.

"Ms. Lee!" Lacus cried, when she saw her dance teacher at the door.

"Hi Lacus. I heard about it. I'm really sorry." Her teacher looked really sad.

"Ms. Lee, what am I going to do? I won't be able to do the exam anymore." Lacus started crying.

"Lacus, it's ok. You can try again next year. What's most important now, is healing your foot." Ms. Lee told Lacus, softly.

She knew how much Lacus loved ballet and how she always dreamed of getting into the RBA. She has taught Lacus ever since Lacus was 6 years old. It's been 11 years of teaching Lacus ballet. Ms. Lee has grown a mother daughter relationship with Lacus.

Lacus thought of what Ms. Lee said. It was true that her foot had to heal. But it wouldn't until a few months later.

After the first few weeks at the hospital, Lacus finally got out. The doctor had to do a million tests on Lacus before she was able to get out and go home to heal. She wasn't allowed to walk until it was full healed and not to get the cast wet.

Her mom helped Lacus get out of the car. Lacus had to use crutches until her foot was fully healed.  
Lacus would still go to school and attend what she usually does. This includes going to her ballet classes.

Lacus' friend Sakura found out the second day of her accident. She went to visit Lacus at least 3 times a week at the hospital. She knew that Lacus was really disappointed about missing her exam to get into RBA. Sakura and Lacus have been friends since they were both 4. They haven't separated since.

Sakura was also a ballet dancer, but she went to a different school than Lacus. Lacus and Sakura were in the same level of ballet. They both had a big passion for ballet.

After a few months, Lacus stopped going to her ballet school. Some kids were saying to each other about a 'handicapped' being in a ballet school. There were a bunch of things traveling around the whole school about her. From then on, Lacus started to lose her love for ballet, little by little. After it was completely gone, Lacus decided not to dance anymore.

Lacus started acting differently. She wasn't her usually happy, cheerful self. She became quieter and less confident in anything. She becomes more closed in and not as open as she used to be. Some of her friends began to really worry about her and some stopped talking to her. They knew Lacus was changing, but she was changing into a person her friends didn't like. They stopped talking to her not because she wasn't open anymore. They couldn't stand seeing Lacus like that. They knew that one day Lacus would turn back to normal though. When that day came back, they would all be happy to see Lacus again.

It had been a year since Lacus' accident. The accident, which had changed Lacus' life forever, or did it?

**So.. How'd you like it. Lolz. It's slow but hey, I got the next two chapters finished already. If you want more, REVIEW PLEASE! TT I'm going to be sad because I got a feeling there's not going to be a lot of reviews. TT! cries in dark corner**

**Lika-chi**


	2. Starting Again

**How'd you guys like the first chapter? Well here's the second one…**

**Disclaimer – **I so own Gundam SEED and Cardcaptors Sakura. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! people stare at Lika OK FINE! I don't own it. Clamp owns Cardcaptors Sakura and Bandai owns Gundam SEED. But one day, it will all be MINE! someone throws rock at Lika

**Title – **A Dancing Love

**Plot - **Lacus was an excellent ballet dancer. But when she 'failed' one of her ballet exams, it all changed. She never danced like she did ever again. She lost all confidence in dancing. She stopped doing one of her most favourite things in the world for good. When she saw got a ticket to watch a ballet concert, a year later, she went to see what it would be like. After watching the concert, she started to gain some of that confidence that she lost a year ago. The school that she saw was called, 'A Dancing Heart'. She went to join in that school and met a group of dancers.

**Rating – **Umm. I'm not really sure right now. Lolz. There's going to be swearing so uh M? lolz. But this chapters doesn't have any.. yet. XD But I'll make this T for now. XD

**Present Time**

"Ok. I'll come in later. I have to say bye to my friend first." Sakura told an unknown person to Lacus.

Lacus 'woke up' from her daydreaming after hearing Sakura speaking to someone. She moved slowly to see who it was.

"Friend? Where?" The unknown voice asked.

"Over here. She's just going through something. You might have heard of her in the ballet world. Lacus Clyne?" Sakura questioned the person she was talking to.

The person thought about this for a while, 'Clyne. It sounds really familiar.'

Lacus finally looked up and saw it was a guy. He had brown hair with purple eyes. Lacus could tell her was a dancer, from his clothes. His body had a good build. Good enough for a dancer. He was also really tall too.

Sakura looked down at Lacus and saw she was staring at Kira.

"Don't even think about it, Lacus." Sakura grinned at her friend.

"Think about what?" Kira asked.

"Nothing. Ah. Now that Lacus is 'awake', intros! Kira, Lacus. Lacus, Kira." Sakura helped Lacus up and then pointed to each of them as she said their name.

Kira held out his hand for a handshake. Lacus returned it.

"Wait! Lacus Clyne. I think I know you. You were one of the best dancers in Ms. Lee's Ballet Academe." Kira stared at her amazed.

"Best? I wouldn't say that." Lacus laughed.

Lacus looked at Kira closely now. Kira was a handsome male, she could give him that. His first impression was also a really good one too.

"Like I said, don't even think about it Lacus." Sakura stated again, with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Lacus looked at Sakura, "I wasn't thinking of anything."

Lacus looked the other way, wanting to hide her blush.

"Anyways," Lacus faced Kira again, seeing his confused face. "how do you know me?"

Kira laughed at Lacus question. Sakura soon joined in with the laughing.

"Uh. Guys, what's so funny?" Lacus asked, a bit annoyed with the laughing.

"Lacus, Kira here knows basically everything and everyone in the ballet world in Toronto." Sakura said.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Lacus said back.

"Yea. Well, I think you might have seen Kira right?" Lacus looked at Sakura weirdly.

"Oh. Yes I did, on stage. If I remembered correctly, you were the main dancer in most of the acts. You're really good." Lacus complimented.

Kira blushed at the compliment, "Thanks. I'm not that good. Not as good as you."

"Kira. I thought you knew everything about the ballet world. I stopped ballet a year ago." Lacus laughed at Kira.

Kira stared at Lacus shocked.

"What? Why? You were so good!" Kira asked, really shocked at what Lacus just said.

"Something happened. Besides, how would you know I'm so good. I don't believe that just hearing people  
talk about me is to be believed. You have to see it to believe it." Lacus stated.

"But I did see it. I went to one of your concerts before. A long time ago. Your last one, I guess." Kira answered, softly.

Lacus looked down at the floor, trying to hide the tears threatening to come out.

Sakura saw this and immediately changed the subject.

"Well, Lacus didn't you want to ask one of our dancers something?" Sakura helped to lighten up the mood.

Lacus looked up at Sakura smiling face. She mouthed 'Thank You' to her. Sakura always knew what to do. 

"Yea. I did." Lacus turned to face Kira. "I want to join your school for ballet."

Kira looked at Lacus and could tell that she was serious about it.

Sakura stared at her friend like she was a maniac running around with only her underwear on in public.

(ROFL! I couldn't help it)

"Lacus, I knew you wanted to dance again but at my school?" Sakura blurted out.

Sakura started panicking inside. She knew that Lacus' foot still wasn't fully healed. Although the doctor said it's completely good as new, Lacus said it still hurt if she was doing anything really extreme to it. Dancing would make her foot feel worse again. Her mom brought her to a psychologist.

(Is that the right doctor? Lolz I wasn't sure)

The psychologist said that it was probably that Lacus doesn't want to do anything extreme. It's her own mind that is thinking of the pain. Her foot was perfectly fine.

"My school is the most extreme in probably our whole city." Sakura added.

She was really worried about Lacus. Lacus knew how Sakura's school was extreme with the teaching and how they had to keep a high statue.

"I know that. That's why I have to join your school." Lacus whispered to Sakura, confusing Kira.

Lacus turned back to Kira's attention. "Sorry. Yea, as I was saying, I want to join your school."

Kira looked at Lacus weirdly, scratching his head. "You know. As good as you are, you did take off one year of ballet. You're going to have a lot of catching up to do." Kira replied softly to her.

"You also need at least 10 years experience in ballet if you want to be at our level." Kira pointed at Sakura then at himself.

"I have more than enough experience." Lacus said, confidently.

"Ok. I'm warning you though. It's not going to be easy. Our school is one of the toughest in the province. But you sound really confident. Well, I guess you can drop by our school Monday after school, ok?" Kira asked Lacus.

Lacus nodded, "Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me."

Sakura couldn't help but be happy and worried about her friend at the same time. 'Lacus, I hope you know what you're doing.' Sakura thought to herself, praying for her friend.

"Well, Sakura, my mom is expecting me to be home soon. I'll see you at school on Monday then ok?" Lacus started walking away seeing Sakura nod her head.

When Lacus was out of Sakura's sight, Sakura let out a big sigh.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Lacus." Sakura said out loud this time, but softly.

"Sakura. You ok?" Kira put his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"You don't look too happy for Lacus." Kira saw that Sakura was a bit worried.

"It's nothing big. It's better if you don't know." Sakura told him, walking towards her change room.

When Lacus got home, she told her mom what had happened.

Her mother wasn't too happy about the news.

"Lacus, are you sure you want to do this? What about your foot? I thought it still hurts if you do something too extreme. Ballet is really extreme." Her mother didn't want her to go overboard.

Lacus already started joining teams at school already. After her accident, Lacus had stopped going to all her team meetings. She used to be on the soccer, volleyball, basketball, the track team and the swim team. Even though the teams started at different times, the teams that didn't start yet were still expecting Lacus to join. Lacus had joined since she entered high school. She was a great athlete.

(Lacus an athlete. I can't help but laugh. " Me and my crazy imagination. Hehe) 

Lacus joined the volleyball and basketball team this year. It was only October, so soccer, track, and swimming didn't start until a little while later.

"But Lacus, I'm really happy that you decided to take dancing again. I just want you to promise me not to go overboard ok?" Her mom was always understanding of her. 

Lacus' mother was really worried, when she stopped ballet last year. It wasn't like Lacus to do that. But now that Lacus is learning ballet again, she was really happy.

That night when Lacus finished dinner, she quickly went into her room. She opened her closet and took out a box at the top of the shelf inside. The box had the word, 'Ballet', on it. Lacus stared at the box for a while before slowly opening the big cardboard box.

'I always thought that I wouldn't open this box ever again but I guess I was wrong.'

Inside the box was a bunch of really unique things. There were ballet shoes from Lacus' old classes. There were also a bunch of leotards and pink tights. Lacus took out her more recent pair of pointe shoes.

Lacus put on the pair of pointe shoes and noticed that they still fit. 'This is good. I wonder if I'll be able to dance as well as I did before.'

Lacus stood up and started dancing to an imaginary beat. At first, she was doing great but when Lacus started standing on pointe, her foot starting hurt.

"Ah." Lacus yelled.

Lacus fell down onto the floor. She looked at her foot and saw that there was nothing wrong with it.

'Why is it like this? Why can't I just dance again?'

Lacus groaned and took off the shoes. She put them into her old dance bag along with a pair of pink tights and a black leotard. She took out some hair clips and pins for putting her hair into a bun.

The next day was a Sunday. Lacus didn't have anything special to do other than going to work. But before going to work, Lacus went to the pharmacy to get something to try to ease her pain on her foot.

Lacus went into the pain killers' section. It just so happened that the pregnancy tests were right beside the pain killers. Some girl was watching Lacus walk out of the aisle, holding a box that looked like a pregnancy test.

'What a slut. Pregnant already? She's so young.' That girl thought to herself.

Lacus just paid for the pain killers and left.

**I'm so sad. NO ONE REVIEWED.. TT I don't think I want to continue this fanfic on anymore. cries in dark corner. If you still want to read this fanfic.. then PLEASE REVIEW! pleads on hands and knees **

**If you asking about the pregnant thing, it's all part of the BIG plot.. XD MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! You have to review for the next chapter ok? **


End file.
